Maybe Not Just a Game
by pokecj42
Summary: When Kurisu finds a device to let him play a " game " in the Dragonball Z Universe, who could say no? But is it really just a game? Or could all of this be real and have lasting effects on the Dragonball Z Universe? Enjoy everyone!


**Hello everyone! It's Pokecj here with a new story! I've had this idea on my mind for a while now, because I one. Love Dragonball, and two. Love RPG. To my Legend of Bardock fans, the new chapter will be out this week! I was inspired to write this after hearing about Dragonball Heroes for years and playing Dragonball Fusions, ( it was amazing). So anyways enjoy the chapter guys, and the next ones will be longer, but my first chapters are always a bit short.**

Kurisu yawned as he stared at the plain, white sidewalk under him. He was on his way home, having had a long day at school. Man, the eighth grade could be a pain.

A squirrel ran across the street, barely dodging a passing car. It then ran in front of Kurisu, then climbed up a tree. _People need to be more careful._ Kurisu thought.

* * *

When he arrived at his house, Kurisu noticed a package in front of the door. " Everyone must've gone out." Kurisu muttered to himself as he picked up the package. After walking into the house, he examined the package.

" That's weird." He said as he turned the box on all sides. " It's not marked." Curious, he grabbed a knife and cut the tape of off the box, then opening it. Inside, lay a small device, almost like a handheld video game. There were only two buttons on it though. On the left, one of them was marked **Yes.** On the right, the button was marked, **No.**

" Oh crap!" Kurisu exclaimed. Kurisu picked up the device and studied it. " This might be one of my brothers birthday presents!"

Suddenly, the screen came to life and a voice spoke. " _**Are you Kurisu?**_ " The device spoke.

" What the hell?!" Kurisu shouted as he stared at the device. Assuming it waited for an answer, Kurisu responded. " Yes. Yes, I am."

" _**You have been chosen to join in the Dragonball Z World, a Role-Playing Game. Do you accept?**_ " The device replied.

" Dragonball Z?" Kurisu asked. Kurisu smiled and pumped his fist. " I love that series! Sure I'll play the game." Softly, Kurisu pressed the button marked **Yes** , and waited for something to happen.

" _**It has been decided.**_ " The device spoke and a giant, white light filled the room, blinding Kurisu.

* * *

When Kurisu opened his eyes, he was in a city. " How did I get here?" Kurisu asked. He looked down and noticed he was wearing new clothes. He now was wearing a dark green gi, without a kanji. His shoes had also turned black. He felt his hair, thankfully, still a spiky mess. He looked at his hands, his skin was still tan, but now he had gloves on that didn't cover his fingers.

" So now I'm in a random city with a new outfit...great." Kurisu said. Hearing screams, Kurisu turned to see a car zooming through town. Inside were three people, the driver, a raven-haired teenager, was laughing his head off.

" Come on guys! You know this is fun!" The teenager said to his companions, a blonde teenager and a red mohawked adult.

" Yeah sure, now can we go please?" The girl asked.

" Yes. I would like to get back to the mission." The adult replied in an almost robotic voice.

" Fine." The male teenager sighed and parked the car. Climbing out, he smirks. " Now let's find Goku, I need some entertainment."

" If they're looking for Goku...that must mean that they're…" Kurisu said.

" Hey kid!" The teenager called out, noticing Kurisu staring at them. " I heard you say Goku, are you a friend of his?"

Kurisu clenched his fist. " No! But even if I was, I wouldn't tell you!"

" Oooh. Feisty." The blonde said as she stepped out of the car. She stretched a bit before looking back at Kurisu. " Can you fight, kid?"

" Good idea, 18. We can get a bit of a warm-up." The raven haired teengaer responded.

" Is he deaf, 17, I asked if he can fight?" 18 said again.

 _Fight the androids? I must be insane!_ Kurisu thought.

" So I've finally found you!"

Kurisu, 17, 18 and 16 turned to look on top of the building that the voice came from. Imperfect Cell stood there, his tail waving back and forth.

" Come, 18,17 and become part of the perfect body!" Cell shouted as he charged at 17.

" Not so fast, cockroach!" 17 shouted as he jumped out of Cell's path.

" He is strong." 16 said as he scanned Cell. " We should retreat."

" No way!" 17 replied. 17 took his fighting stance and smirked. " I'll crush this insect!"

Kurisu stood beside 17 and took a fighting stance. " I'll help." Kurisu gulped and stared at Cell. " We can't let him absorb you guys."

" I don't need help, kid. But do as you please." 17 said.

" Come to me!" Cell shouted as he flew to 17 and tried to punch him in the face. 17 blocked Cell's punch and prepared his own punch towards Cell's stomach. Smirking, Cell jumped over 17 and landed behind him. Tail raised, Cell thrust his tail toward 17.

" Back off!" Kurisu shouted as he headbutt Cell in the stomach. Cell was launched into a nearby building and smashed the window upon impact.

" I guess you can fight, kid." 17 nodded as he turned to where Cell had landed.

Cell flew through the roof of the building, angry. " I'll absorb you too! I'll absorb all of you!"

" No you won't!" 17 responded as he appeared behind Cell, ready to kick. Cell turned around and grabbed 17 by the foot, throwing him off of the building, into the street below.

" I guess I'll help." 18 said as she appeared in front of Cell. 18 kneed Cell in the stomach and then kicked him in the back of the head. Cell plummeted to the street, landing head-first.

17 appeared beside 18 and the two prepared a blast together. 17 nodded to 18, and the two began to barrage Cell with Ki blasts. Cell tried to out run it, only being hit by one here or there. It ran through a building into a clearing with a fountain.

" Phew…" Cell said. Cell walked over to the fountain. " I think I lost them."

" Think again!" Kurisu shouted as he appeared in the sky above Cell. He prepared a Full Power Energy Wave in his right hand, and threw it towards Cell, causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Cell was gone...along with the fountain. 17 and 18 flew up to Kurisu and looked down.

" You've got to learn some control." 18 remarked.

" Yeah…" Kurisu replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Y'know, thanks for the help, kid." 17 stated. 17 nodded and looked at Chris. " You ever need some back-up, you know who to call."

Chris nodded back to 17, then a white light blinded Chris, warping him to a new location.


End file.
